What Can Happen At Camp
by TigressDevyn
Summary: Craig, Jimmy, Marco, Spinner, Paige, and Hazel head to a music camp for the summer. Craig meets a pretty girl and sparks fly. But can he really cheat on Ashley? Will anyone tell if he does? R & R
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't any Degrassi characters in any way. I own Kira and Ashley. That's it. Maybe others in later chapters)

_**Chapter 1**_

"Man, I am so siked about this!" Spinner Mason exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his bus seat.

"Easy hun. Save some of that energy for the camp." laughed his girlfriend, Paige Michalchuk.

"I can't blame him, Paige." interrupted Marco del Rossi, "I mean, we're all going to a special camp just for music!"

"All thanks to Joey." grinned Jimmy Brooks.

"Joey said this camp should help us out with being a real band. It'll help give us stage presence and they'll tell us what to work on." Craig Manning replied.

"And it's great that you're gonna be there too, hun." Spinner told Paige, placing his arm around her.

"I know, sweetie. When I told daddy, he insisted that I go. It's just too bad that the rest of the girls couldn't go, right Craig?"

Craig sat there, looking out the window of the bus. Paige leaned over the seat and snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention. He blinked a couple of times, then turned to face the annoyed blond.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, confused.

"I said, it sucks that Ashley couldn't come." Paige laughed.

"Yeah." Craig sighed.

He turned his attention back to the window. He hadn't told anyone, but he wasn't feeling so comfortable with Ashley lately. She seemed perfect, but his eyes kept wandering to other girls. He felt the distance might save his relationship with her. Craig looked around at his friends. Paige and Spinner were too busy making out, and Marco was listening to what sounded like Celine Dion.

"Wow, look at her."whistled Jimmy, looking at the front of the bus.

Jimmy pointed to a girl that sat by herself on the bus. Craig looked over her, and caught her looking at him. She blushed and looked away.

"Go talk to her." Jimmy told him.

"What? I have a girlfriend!" Craig shot back.

"So? Doesn't mean you can't make friends with a cute girl that you can hook your friends up with." Jimmy grinned.

"I'll pass." Craig replied, turning his gaze back to the window.

"Fine, if you're not gonna talk to her, I will." Jimmy told him.

Craig turned and watched Jimmy get up and walk over to the girl. The girl looked up as he said something to her. She scooted over so that he could sit down next to her. Craig sighed and put on his headphones.

* * *

About an hour later, the bus pulled into the small camp. Everyone slowly got up and stretched. They all began to pile off the bus. As Craig stepped off the bus, he tripped, and fell to the ground. His friends laughed at him, never seeing him this distracted.

"Here, let me help you." said a pretty voice.

Craig grabbed the small hand that was held out in front of him, and was pulled to his feet.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked.

He looked at the person who had helped him. It was the girl that Jimmy had been talking to. The sun made her long blond hair gleam in gold. And she had a beautiful shade of dark blue eyes.

"Well, I better go. But you might want to let go of my hand." she laughed.

Craig blushed, realizing that he still held the girl's hand. He dropped it and she smiled. With that, she grabbed her bag and walked away.

"Dude, now that is how to make an impression!" Spinner teased, pretending to trip in front of Paige.

Paige rolled her eyes and walked away, Hazel following behind her.

"What a way to start camp."Craig muttered, picking up his guitar case.

* * *

A/N: What do you think so far? I know it's not much yet. Just something that I've been toying with for awhile. Please read and review.

TigressDevyn


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Here we are, Cabin Four." Spinner announced, kicking in the door.

"Spin, there's a handle!" Marco sighed.

The four boys moved into the small cabin. There were two bunk beds and two dressers.

"I call top bunk!" Jimmy called, easily lifting himself onto one of the bunks.

"Craig laughed, and took the bunk below Jimmy. He leaned back on his pillow and sighed.

"Do you want the top?" Marco asked Spinner.

"No way, dude! The last time I was on one of those, I fell off!" Spinner cried, diving onto the lower bunk.

Marco looked over and Jimmy and Craig. The three looked back over at Spinner and then burst out laughing. Marco stopped first and began to unpack. Jimmy leaned over the railing to face Craig.

"Her name is Kira." he told him.

"Who?" Craig asked.

"That girl that helped you up." Jimmy laughed.

"What about her?"

"Well, like I said, her name is Kira. She's our age, but she lives in North Dakota. She's an amazing singer. She's even made a demo cd!" Jimmy grinned, "She's rooming with Paige and Hazel. So if Spinner drags any of us over there, we'll have someone to talk to."

'So her name is Kira?' Craig thought, rolling onto his stomach, 'God! I must have looked like an idiot to her!'

* * *

Paige slowly opened the door to the small cabin.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" she asked, walking into the small cabin.

She looked at the bunk beds to find the two other roommates. One was the blond haired girl that helped Craig up after his incident on the bus. The other was a darker hair blond with green streaks in her hair and a pierced nose.

"You must be Paige." The blond hair girl smiled.

"Yeah, and this is Hazel. And you are?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Kira." the girl smiled, "And that over there is Roxxy."

Paige noticed that Roxxy made no effort to say hello to them.

"Um, can I have the top bunk?" Paige asked Kira.

"Well... I was gonna claim it, but since you asked so nicely..." Kira grinned.

Paige smiled and climbed up onto the bunk. She noticed some of Kira's stuff all ready lying on the bunk. She leaned down and handed it to Kira.

"Oops! Sorry!" Kira laughed, blushing slightly.

"What's this book?" Paige asked, flipping through it.

"It's called Ceres. It's really good."

"I've never heard of it." Paige told her.

"Funny, never figured you for a reader." Roxxy muttered.

Paige was shocked. Her eyes narrowed. She was about to make a comeback, but then Kira laughed.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that. But I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of Ceres. It's a Japanese novel. It's about a girl, who is a descendant of a heavenly maiden, and her family is trying to kill her." Kira explained.

"And you like reading it!" Paige gasped.

"Read it, you might like it." she told Paige.

Paige stared down at Kira for a moment, before giving her a cute little smiled. Kira leaned back against the wall.

"So, who'd you come here with?" Hazel asked, finally saying something.

"No one," Kira replied, "But I know almost everyone here."

"So you come here alone?"

Kira said nothing for a moment. She just stared at the bunk.

"So?" Paige asked.

"Hey genius, can't ya tell that she doesn't want to talk bout it?" growled Roxxy.

Paige lifted her head to look at the pierced nose girl across the room from her. Roxxy's emerald green eyes flashed in anger.

"It's all right, Roxxy. She didn't mean any harm." Kira said, softly.

Kira flashed them a fake smile, and then headed for the door.

"Paige!" Spinner exclaimed, kicking the door in.

The door struck Kira in the chest and she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Paige cried, jumping down from the bunk, "You killed her!"

"I'm... not ... dead!" wheezed Kira, sitting up.

"Don't you ever knock!" Hazel demanded.

"Sorry Kira. Spin's an idiot." Jimmy apologized, helping Kira up.

"I guessed that." she laughed.

Jimmy helped Kira move over to her bunk to sit down. She rubbed her chest, where the door had struck her.

"Sorry, nobody's usually behind the door when I kick it." explained Spinner.

" Guess there's a first time for everything." Craig laughed, walking into the cabin.

Kira looked up at Craig, and their eyes met. Within that instant, he forgot what he was going to say.

"I'm... um..." he studdered.

"Oh... um, Kira, this is Spinner, Marco, and Craig. Guys, this is Devyn, and um..." Jimmy introduced, looking over at Roxxy.

"The name's Roxxy." Roxxy smiled, sitting up.

"Right... Roxxy." Jimmy smiled back.

"Well, since we're all such good pals now, and today is just a day to get used to the place. Let's go swimming!" Paige suggested.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the boys.

Roxxy flashed a look of concern over at Kira. Kira sat tense for a moment, and then forced herself to say...

"All right, ladies first." she said, referring to the boys.

"Well, if you insist." Marco grinned, his dark eyes flashing playfully.


End file.
